Usuario discusión:Kenbill/Archivo3
Knebill, :Gracias ;). Uno al día, mañana otro XDD -- 20:36 1 nov 2007 (UTC) Responde a esto... Usuario Discusión:Kenbill/monobook.js Responde por favor... xD- -- 14:36 17 nov 2007 (UTC) :Intentando plagiarte, pero no me funciona XDDD Pero voy a porbar a modificar el que tengo en inci e importarlo -- 14:39 17 nov 2007 (UTC) Emoticonos Me parece a mí que las imagenes están malas, porque no aparece el emoticono sino el link a la imagen... :S -- 22:52 17 nov 2007 (UTC) :Sí, pero ese es un problema de Wikia creo, que no sube las imágenes... :/ -- 14:16 18 nov 2007 (UTC) *Eso me pasó ayer... no me subía las imágenes... :S. -- 16:07 18 nov 2007 (UTC) BOTON ¿A que te refieres con "para contar arts"? explícalo y luego dime como hacerlo si lo descubres... Gracias... -- 01:39 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :Para ver cuanto pesa un art.. Ahora lo corrijo. Me encaragaré de verlo cuando pueda 01:40 19 nov 2007 (UTC) Monobú Tengo una duda, se puede traer el monobook de Inciclopedia ? Se acoplan todos los botones y las cosas que hizo Chixpy ? Como lo de "Conectado" "No conectado" etc.. -- 13:43 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :No, sólo los botones. mis enlaces y los cambios recientes dinámicos y cosas así 18:00 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :: ¿Pero como se trae el "conectado" "desconectado" y eso ? -- 19:11 19 nov 2007 (UTC) :::w:c:inciclopedia:user:Chixpy/Mostrador de estado, o algo así. Si lo copypasteas quizás funcione. Me suena que Droides lo tiene aquí. 19:17 19 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿Como que lo tengo yo? -- 20:28 19 nov 2007 (UTC). :Sí, me suena que se lo pedistea Chixpy en #inciclopedia 20:39 19 nov 2007 (UTC) Sockpuppets ¿Que son los sockpuppets? -- 19:55 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :Multicuentas. Por ejemplo, el mío es KenbillBot (próximamente en GTE). Sólo están permitidos si se trata de un bot. Si creas uno para favorecerte, el sock se bloquea para siempre y tú unos cuantos meses. Si insites, se te acabrá bloqueando para siempre. El caso más famoso que yo sepa es el caso Walterzum, de Inci. Le bloquearon por insultar y estuvo tres meses creando socks. AL final bloquearon medio Perú, pero volvió a atacar en Julio (lo más destacable de su socks es que eran muy obvios ) 20:29 20 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿Y como se crea uno? -- 20:35 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :Muy simple, crear una nueva cuenta. Pero te digo que como lo uses, se te va a caer el pelo. Y no se me dá mal descubrirlos, además de que el Staff de Wikia puede comprobar las direcciones de IP para ver si es sock o no. 20:37 20 nov 2007 (UTC) Me refiero a crear un bot, no una cuenta que me favorezca. -- 20:39 20 nov 2007 (UTC). :De momento no funcionan en GTE... 20:42 20 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿No funcionan o no funciona? Si es en general, me tendré que poner en contacto con el staff de wikia, si es solo tu bot, entonces no sé... zuirdj no pudo ayudarte ¿no? 23:13 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :Digo que no funcionan porque no existe una familia para GTE, que es lo que llevo desarrollando todo este tiempo. No es problema de la wiki, creo, sino de programación. Como no sé python, lo único que hice fue adaptándolo por intuición, algo me debe haber salido mal. Algunos que tienen conocimientos me dijeron que está bien, que debería funcionar. Se lo he preguntado a Zuirdj y dijo que él también lo intentaría, pero aún no me ha respondido 19:01 24 nov 2007 (UTC) IRC Hola, te estoy hablando en el IRC... -- 21:57 27 nov 2007 (UTC) :Yo también, es increíble como pueden existir esas cosas 22:00 27 nov 2007 (UTC) *Ayuda! No me deja conectarme... me tuve que desconectar porque no llegaban mis mensajes, y me dice: :-Idoru.- *** Notice -- This gateway is temporarily blocked due to abuse. Apologies for the inconvenience! :*** Closing Link gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/session (Nick collision from Idoru.) :*** Disconnected from IRC (type /reconnect to connect again)|IRC}} *Que se supone que pasa ?? :S. -- 22:06 27 nov 2007 (UTC) *Olvida todo eso, ya funciona. Te estoy hablandoooo.... -- 22:07 27 nov 2007 (UTC) :La próxima vez que te pasa, cambia el nick o vuelve a entrar un par de minuts más tarde. Tu nick aún se mantiene y por ello no te deja entrar 22:08 27 nov 2007 (UTC) Bloqueo Ya está, lo único que queria era una pequeña explicación pero no he meditado nada. (No hagas caso a lo tachado). En cuanto a lo de la politica, ahora lo quito y lo del video ¿como compruebo en que formato está? Saludos, -- 12:16 2 dic 2007 (UTC). :Muy fácil, todos los archivos tienen un nombre.terminación. Los vídeos suelen ser .mpg .avi o .wma ; pero para subirlo a Wikia tiene que ser por narices .ogg , ya que es el único que es libre de derechos y nosequé historias legales de los derechos del autor (ni los propios abogados deben entenderlo ) 13:18 2 dic 2007 (UTC) SIII!!!! KENBILL!: HICISTE UN ARTÍCULO!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DIA TAN FELIZ bueno... estará importado... pero cuenta como tu primer artículo :). Saludos -- 14:42 15 dic 2007 (UTC) : Bueno, sólo lo traduje. EL primero que ví en página aleatoria y ya está. 14:50 15 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Ok... pero ahora expándelo... -- 14:54 15 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Lo haría, pero en la versión inglesa no viene más, así que no puedo hacer nada 15:07 15 dic 2007 (UTC) 15:42 15 dic 2007 (UTC) ¿¡Kenbill!? ¿Modificando!, ¡eso vale por cien artículos! Jaja, entran ganas hasta de editar y crear unos cuantos... ¡venga que demonios! ¡a crear artículos!-- 16:07 15 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Bueno, bueno, que no es para tanto, que no nos ha tocado la lotería Ya traeré más, no os preocupéis. El cohete lo lanzamos por los 1000 17:58 15 dic 2007 (UTC) !! Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos -- 21:59 17 dic 2007 (UTC) :Eso, no votes como el idiota de Play 22:15 17 dic 2007 (UTC) Monobook!! Hola, Kenbill... mis botones dejaron de funcionarme en mi PC (en ESTA wiki), no tengo ni idea de por que. Veo dos veces la barra común... y borré mis monobooks... bueno... quería probar instalando tu monobook... pero... ¿como hago para instalar el maldito IMBS de inciclopedia? Me trabé ahí... y estoy sin botones..., va, con botones dobles :S... por favor... ayuda!!! ¿que botón uso para firmar, el de la izquierda o el de la derecha? A ver... uso los dos -- 03:14 20 dic 2007 (UTC) -- 03:14 20 dic 2007 (UTC) :S :Tu monobook ha dejado de funcionar porque han actualizado el wiki a mediawiki 1.12 alfa. Para porbar el mío, véase user:Kenbill/Monobook, ahí está todo explicado 21:15 20 dic 2007 (UTC) ::tienes que tener cuenta en inci 21:24 20 dic 2007 (UTC) :::Pero... NO EXPLICA como instalar el IMBS en Inci... -- 22:54 20 dic 2007 (UTC) ::::Había un link que había hecho mal, ahorá está. 21:18 21 dic 2007 (UTC) :::::Si... pero ya no me sirve... proque ya logré que funcione ... de todas formas, solo había que copiar tu monobook.js ... y hacer el mis botones... es más facil explicarlo así en lugar de poner IMBS, no? 21:50 21 dic 2007 (UTC) :::::La copia sólo en GTE, si no tienes instalado el IMBS no funcionará, y elmisbotones tienes que ponerlo en inci, pero si ya te funciona, genial 15:23 22 dic 2007 (UTC) Python He estado curoseando y me encontré esto: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:Orgullomoore/tutorial http://es.wikibooks.org/wiki/Tutorial_de_bots ¿Has instalado el Python ? --Playsonic2 14:43 21 dic 2007 (UTC) ''Soy Play, tuve un problemilla y no hice log in -.-' '' :Claro que lo tengo, sino no me arrancaría . Veré que dice eso, gracias 20:43 21 dic 2007 (UTC) :Na, no me ayuda eso, pero gracias 21:09 21 dic 2007 (UTC) Desafío Dear Kenbill: You have been sido desafiado here. Por favor, visit it. :¿Se entiende mi spanglish? Traducción: Te han desafiado. Ve aquí. 15:28 22 dic 2007 (UTC) :I accepto, I haveo no election 15:47 22 dic 2007 (UTC) Para el próximo viaje... Para el próximo viaje hazme un hueco en una maleta, que quiero recorrer el mundo. Una de dos, o eres cartógrafo, o geógrafo o algo así, madre mía la de viajes que haces... espero que al menos te lo pases de lujo -- 12:50 29 dic 2007 (UTC) :Ha viajado!? HA VIAJADO !? Cago en t.... COMO HA VIAJADO!? xDDDD Ya tenía yo ganas de viajar así xD Saludos tío 19:31 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Yo tambien viajo mucho, pero en España, en tren y los fines de semana, pero voy a menudo bien lejos. -- 21:13 29 dic 2007 (UTC). Yo me voy a la playa casi todos los dias ... 22:27 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Ah, creo que ya es tarde, pero quisiera que le hicieses fotos a algún dragón, que dicen que por allí hay unos dragones muy grandes.-- 15:01 30 dic 2007 (UTC) :No, los dragones en Taiwan, que sera en julio (en ese mes no me vereis porque estare tambien en Belgica). Aqui lo que te puedo conseguir es yogur o queso bulgaro, y si pides mucho, algun mafioso 20:06 30 dic 2007 (UTC) Joder macho, deja algo para los demás, ¡si solo quiero fotos!, nada, en el blog te quiero ver narrando tus aventuras con los dragones... que sí, que allí hay .-- 21:22 30 dic 2007 (UTC) El robo desafío perfecto Dear Kenbill: You have been sido desafiado again here. Por favor, visit it. :¿Se entiende mi spanglish? Traducción: Te han desafiado otra vez. Ve aquí. 02:39 31 dic 2007 (UTC) ::When yo haveo tiemp, I readere el message. Feliz year! 20:53 31 dic 2007 (UTC)